The Great Witch War
by GremlinGirl
Summary: The DWMA has been plunged into another war, this time with the witches they had spent years upon years hunting. When a witch makes an appearance on the steps of the Academy, a hunt for her commences. However, she claims to be there to offer her assistance in the war. No one but Lord Death seems to buy her story, Death the Kid especially untrusting. Rated T for language and violence
1. A Matter of Capture

**Hello, here's a new story. This was from a random bit of inspiration about a month ago. So here it is. I'm finally posting it on here. Warnings... I don't have any right now. I'll post them chapter by chapter. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

So, there I was on that glorious day, staring up at the perfectly symmetrical structure of the DWMA when I saw her. Yes, I realize how corny that sounds. And yes, I do not care. At first, I didn't even notice her because I was so entranced by the beauty of my school which was so finely designed. I was standing at the base of the stairs leading upwards to the entrance.

She entered my field of sight, standing on the stairs right in front of me. At first all I saw was a wild mess of black hair that cascaded down her back almost to the hips. I almost yelled at her for disrupting my perfect view of the school when she turned to face me. I was silenced by the most enchanting pair of perfectly symmetrical green eyes. She turned completely to face me, placing a hand on her hip, seemingly daring me to say something to her both in posture and the wild look in her eyes. I realized with a start I had been standing there with my mouth agape like some kind of fish.

Snapping it closed, I looked down at the cobblestones to compose myself. Looking up again, I froze in place. I'm not completely sure what had distracted me before but now I saw her true colors. I saw her soul and it was not human. Maybe, she had turned off soul protect, or maybe I was too mesmerized by all the wonderful symmetry of the day, both being perfectly reasonable excuses, but now I realized I was staring into the eyes of a witch. And by the look of her soul, a powerful one.

I quickly went into a fighting stance, realizing with some embarrassment that I looked rather ridiculous this late in the game. She seemed to find this amusing, smirking at me and narrowing her eyes. I thought about calling out for the others, but I couldn't seem to open my mouth. The way she was looking at me was making my blood boil. Without really thinking it through, I charged up the stairs at her, ready to deal a serious blow with my fist. Swinging, I hit nothing but air and smoke when she vanished in a purple cloud of the thick substance. I stumbled and fell to my knees on the stairs, rage burning within me. I coughed, desperately looking around for her. I heard a wicked chuckle and looked around to find her standing not and inch away, looking down on me.

"Hello." she said with another small laugh. "I'm guessing you must be Lord Death's son. Well, I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time, young shinigami."

"What's that supposed to mean, witch?!" I shouted, scowling up at her. "How the hell do you know who I am? What makes you think someone like you can just walk into Death City like this?"

She took a step back and offered me her hand. I just stared at it for a second before shaking my head and standing up. We continued to stare at each other before I heard a commotion behind me. I turned just in time to see Maka and Soul running down the steps straight towards us. Maka had her eyes narrowed and was staring right at the witch. Somehow I knew she'd figure out there was a witch in the city and come help me. A few steps behind them, Liz and Patti were running just as hard.

I turned back to the witch, expecting some sort of fear or doubt on her face, but all I saw was a smug expression. I was confused. No witch in her right mind would stay under these circumstances. She had to know more and more meisters and weapons would show up and destroy her. But still the smirk remained.

"Well isn't this a conundrum. I guess no one knew to expect me." she said. "Lord Death really hasn't told you about me. I've traveled all this way to help and I get attacked at the entrance to the school. How would you feel about that Death the Kid?"

"Help? You're a witch? How are you supposed to help us?" I asked. I heard Maka and Soul's footsteps behind me. I held up my arm to stop them. I wanted to talk to her first. She was rather interesting and I had no doubt that we could beat her now that both my weapons were there.

She sighed. "Ask your father. I don't feel like explaining. It's a long story."

I glared for half a second, thinking she was trying to distract me so she could get away. Before I could react, however, she disappeared in another cloud of purple smoke. Coughing, I turned around again and Maka and Soul were there. Liz and Patti soon ran up to stand beside them.

"I felt there was a witch's soul in the area." Maka spoke up. All four looked quite confused. "But it's suddenly gone. I don't know anymore. What happened here, Kid?"

"There was a witch alright." I said crossing my arms. "She walked right up to the school like she owned the place. Then, she started spewing all sorts of nonsense about my father. Father… We need to go tell him about this. Now."

All of us were in and agreement and we quickly made out way into the Death Room to meet with my father. As soon as we were all gathered around, he clapped his giant hands together and asked, "What do my wonderful students need to see me about today?"

"There was a witch in the city, but we have no idea where she went. She probably put on her soul protect so now we can't track her." Maka said.

"A witch? A witch wouldn't just walk into Death City like that." my father said. "Not with the war going on right now…"

We all went silent, thinking about the war my father was talking about. Witches, it seemed, were tired of being hunted by us. So, they had banded together to fight against us. The attacks came at us from all sides and it was soon a full-fledged war. But a witch had never come alone to Death City before and certainly not almost into the academy.

"No, witches are smarter than that…" my father mused, still thinking over the situation it seems. "Unless, she was… What did you say she looked like again, Kid?"

"Black hair…" I muttered. "Green eyes…. She was wearing red. I don't know, Father. It all happened so fast. I'm sorry I don't know more."

"No, it's alright, Kid." he told me. "Maka, did you pick up anything strange about her Soul wavelength."

"No…" she muttered, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Should I have?"

"I don't know." Father said. "I just thought that might have given us some kind of clue."

"Should we alert the rest of the academy to be on look out?" Soul asked, speaking for the first time. "If she's still around, they might be able to find her."

"No, no." he replied. "I'm sure it will be fine. She can't do anything with her soul protect on and if she releases it, Maka will let us know."

"You're putting it all on her?" I asked.

"No, you'll go with her. I want you two to look around the city. If you happen to come across her again, Maka will come back for help and you'll stay and fight her. Liz and Patti will go with you."

I nodded, understanding his plan. Maka's soul perception was strong so she would know if the witch came back or let down her soul protect, but she had no idea what she looked like. I did, being the only one who'd seen her.

We set off, to start our trek around the city. I kept my eyes alert for any sign of the witch. I could tell Maka was concentrating hard as well. We were both desperate to find and destroy this witch. With the war going on, and our friends out fighting right now, we weren't very accepting to witches. Even Black Star and Tsubaki were on a mission right now. There was no end to this war in sight. Just continuous battling, day after day. And now a witch had dared to walk into our city. No, she was going to pay.

As the bright afternoon turned into faded evening, we continued to walk. Through the streets, all around the city. Just as I was about to give up, a shadow caught my eye. Turning my head, I noticed a familiar face regarding me with emerald eyes from the shadows.

"Liz, Patti…" I said reaching behind me. I immediately had the two twin weapons in my hands. "Maka go get back up. I think I might need it with this one."

"But Kid…" she protested.

"No! You heard my father. She's in an alley. I've got her trapped. You go. Please."

"Fine! I'll be right back, I swear."

As she ran off, I turned my full attention on the witch, who was waiting with a sly look on her face. I slowly started walking toward her, weapons raised to shoot. "Alright, witch. We end this now."

"Oh, Kid. I'm hurt." she said, expression never changing. "I've told you before, I'm here to help, not hurt."

"Enough!" I yelled and squeezed the triggers. Just as I did, the witch disappeared, leaving me to turning around aimlessly in a circle looking for her. Finally, I stopped, breathing hard. My eyes narrowed, trying to look deep into the alleyway.

With my attention on that, I almost didn't feel the two hands grab a hold of my wrist until they were twisted painfully enough to cause me to drop my weapons. I heard a slight laugh as I was released. I immediately whipped around and glared at the witch in front of me. Behind me, I heard Liz transform back to her human form and pick up Patti, to aim at the witch.

"Can you not understand that I've come in peace?" she asked, false exasperation on her features. "Look, I'm here to help you win the war. You can't do it without me. Just take me to see Lord Death and all this can be explained." The young witch grinned from ear to ear. It seemed genuine, but I wasn't falling for her act one bit.

"I'll take you to Lord Death." I said menacingly. "To be sentenced for entering Death City, witch!"

She stared at me for a moment, her smile settling down into a frown. "You're never going to believe me are you? Fine." She sighed and held out her arms in surrender. "Take me in. Take me to Lord Death and we'll get this all settled."

I stood agape for a moment before reaching over and clasping her by the wrists. "I'll take you to my father. Just don't expect to get away after wards."

With Liz walking behind me aiming Patti in weapon form at the witch, I led her through the city and to the school. On the steps, I met with Maka who helped to tie her hands together with metal cuffs. As soon as they clicked around her wrists, a cheer went up from the assembled meisters and weapons. I smiled, satisfied with myself. Then, as they parted on the steps, I led her into the academy to meet with Father. He would surely give the witch exactly what she deserved.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. A Matter of Distrust

We led her straight into the Death Room, me at the head of the group. Liz, with Patti in her hand behind the witch, and Soul and Maka taking up the rear. My father turned toward us, as we walked towards him. I saw the Death Scythe, Maka's father, standing to the right. As we came closer, I stepped out of the way so they could both see the captured witch.

"My, my…" I heard my father mutter. "Look who's finally shown up again after all this time, Morgan Le Fay."

Morgan Le Fay? My mind starting spinning. The famous witch from the days of King Arthur. The one who had almost destroyed to entirety of Camelot, and almost bested my father. But, she was supposed to be dead. Cut down by Excalibur himself. This was all taught in history class. She was supposedly the first witch to ever challenge my father. But she was dead, according to what we were taught.

"It's a pleasure, Lord Death. I do enjoy meeting with old friends." She bowed, the cuffs around her wrist suddenly coming undone and dropping to the ground. "I was surprised by the animosity I got just for visiting though."

"Watch out! She's lose!" I heard Maka yell. In just under a second, Soul had transformed and was in her hand. She was in fighting stance, ready to attack. I held out my hands and soon my twin weapons were situated perfectly in my hands, symmetry and its finest. My eyes locked onto her, carefully watching her every move. Her head turned slightly, green eyes meeting mine, smirk etched onto her lips. I found myself frozen for an instant, unable to move due to some force that I couldn't identify. I shook it off, after a minute, but her eyes never left me, sending chills up my spine.

"Please, children! Calm down!" my father said, clapping his hands together again. "She is not a threat to us!"

"How can you say she's not a threat!? She's a witch! A witch who's supposed to be dead!" I yelled, murderous feelings rising in me. I wanted to wipe her off the face of the earth. That look she was giving me, her eyes so confident, I wanted to tear her to pieces and see how self-assured she was after that.

"Now, Kid." my father chastised. "Can we please all put down our weapons and calm down. I will explain everything to you now. But I won't do it if we're all standing around ready to kill each other."

Slowly, Maka backed away, and Soul transformed back into human form. I saw Death Scythe relax from his position beside my father. However, I didn't budge. She kept her bright green eyes locked onto me, and I held my weapons aimed at her. Waiting for her to make the slightest move that could justify me shooting her, getting rid of her. She was a threat, and there was nothing anyone could say to make me trust her.

"Kid."

I heard my father, but for some reason I didn't want to listen. I didn't trust her, and that blazing purple soul surrounding her wasn't helping her case. I could feel power emanating off of her, and I hated it. I didn't want to feel weak in the presence of one whose kind was trying to wipe us off this plane of existence. My instincts screamed for me to hold my ground.

"Kid." This time is was Maka, standing a short distance away, reaching out to me. "Let's listen to what Lord Death has to say. There's nothing she can do here anyway. You're here. And me. And Lord Death has his Death Scythe. If she tries anything we'll finish her off. But we should at least hear her story and why she's here. Please, Kid."

"She has a point, Kid." Liz said, her voice filling my  
brain.

"Fine." I lowered my weapons, but kept them firmly clenched in my hands. I wasn't going to take any chances. "I suggest you start talking then, witch."

Her eyes finally left mine, drifting toward my father. "So, are you going to tell me why no one seems to know my real story?" She was pointedly ignoring me. She ran her hands along the rich velvet dress she was wearing, smoothing it of any wrinkles. I watched her with contempt, wanting to rip her into bits.

"I felt the students weren't yet ready to know the truth." Father said. "There's so many legends surrounding you that I wanted to make sure they could handle those before I dropped the actual bombshell. It seemed like a good plan, until the war broke out."

"So, are you going to tell them the truth, or do I have to?"

"They won't believe it coming from you, so I'll do it." He looked past her, to all of us surrounding them. "Students, I apologize for my dishonesty. You have to know the real story now."

A heavy blanket of tension fell over the room. It weighed down on us all, while my head started to spin with all the questions they're few sentence exchange had raised. Why was it every time some new advisory rose against the school, a whole new set of lies my father had told us rose to the surface? Why did he feel the need to lie to us? Every person in the room fixed their eyes on my father and prepared for the unexpected truth he was about to tell us.

"A very long time ago, my group of meisters and weapons went to a land simply known as Albion. The land was being torn in half by a battle between two very powerful beings, a witch and warlock. They were battling for control of the realm, each supporting a different king. You might know these two as Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. Merlin supported Arthur, wielder of Excalibur, while Morgan was in favor of Mordred. At first, it was simply a human fight, between two armies, two men. But after many years of this, the two came to the conclusion that the easiest way to end the fighting was to see whose magic was strongest."

"Father." I interrupted. "We know all of this already. It's what is taught in History classes at the DWMA. And we know that you brought the Eight Powerful Warriors into Albion and took the side of Arthur who refused to dabble in the dark arts. But Mordred killed Arthur, and Merlin killed Morgan Le Fay with Arthur's sword. Albion crumpled after that."

"No, Kid. That is what you were led to believe. But that isn't how the story ended. In truth, by the time we arrived, Merlin was consumed by the destructive magic he was using. In the end, we killed him. The only ones left after the war were a few subject of Albion, and Morgan Le Fay. She surrendered, seeing as she had already lost, and I had mercy on her. Instead of killing her, we made a deal. She would give us access to her magic and we would let her live, on the condition that she would never use her power to hurt others. She agreed."

"What do you mean by access to her magic?" Maka suddenly asked, sensing my father was coming to the end of his monologue.

"Whenever magic was needed, I was on call." Morgan answered her. "I'm the one who assisted in the building of this very city. The Death Room. How you contact Lord Death through the mirrors."

"That's a lie!" I accused. She turned to me, raising one eyebrow curiously. "My father's power is what made all of that. He's the one! Not you, witch!"

"No, she's telling the truth." Father said. "Some of her spells are very important to keeping this place together. I was slightly worried when the war broke out that she would drift to the other side, but now that she's here."

She turned toward him, smiling slightly. "I'm a little sad you didn't trust me, Lord Death. I thought we were closer than that."

"Can you really blame me for thinking you might return to your own kind?"

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "No. Not really."

I don't know where it came from, but suddenly I felt the sense of utter betrayal come over me. Father had kept her from me, hidden this obviously powerful, dangerous witch, who had the ability to destroy all of our networks, the place my father resided, and all of Death City itself if she wanted to. Father had put us all in the hands of a witch and wouldn't even own up to it.

"What do you expect from us now, Father?" I asked, trying to keep the scorn out of my voice.

"She's going to help us defeat the rest of the witches." he answered. "If we beat them down enough, they might abandon the war completely. We know the war was facilitated by a small group of witches, maybe about twenty, if we can take out all of them, the rest will be easy to dissuade from continuing the hostilities. I want one meister-weapon team to pair up with her, so you can work as a team together. Inside the city, from now on she'll have her soul protect on. No one else has to know, for now."

"I'll do it. I'll be her partner." I said, stepping forward a bit.

"You, Kid?" he asked, looking at me surprised. "I was thinking Maka and Soul, but…"

"No. Me." I insisted.

"Would you be fine with that, Morgan?"

**Second chapter. Hope you like it. Next post is solely dependent on whether or not I feel that this story has enough support or not. If I get a few reviews I'll post next week. If not, it'll go in the bucket to be picked up again randomly later. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Remember, I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Her smirk said it all. "Of course, Lord Death. I'll work with your son. It'll be nice to see how he compares to his father."

After a few more arrangements, it was decided that she would come home with Liz, Patti, and myself. We all filed out, Maka and Soul going in one direction, while the other four of us turned in the direction of our home. I slowed, letting my weapons get ahead of me before turning to glare at the witch.

"Listen up, I didn't agree to this because I want to work with you, or trust you. I'm keeping an eye on you. If you make one step out of line, I won't hesitate to take you down. I'm not my father, and I don't trust you. Understand?"

"Of course, Kid." she said, smirking. "I knew that the moment you said you'd be my partner. I read you like an open book." I glared at her, as her smile widened. "I guess that's one trait you share with your father."

She walked around me, laughing to herself. I whirled around, watching her go through narrowed eyes. It was obvious to me she was playing my father like an accordion. I refused to let her get to me the same way. I'd outsmart this witch and expose her for what she was if it was the last thing I ever did.

* * *

**Please, leave me reviews!**


End file.
